Lips Of An Angel
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: During his college years, Phineas gets a call from a special girl.


**Lips Of An Angel**

Before I start this story, I just want to say that the story you're about to read is NOT, I repeat, NOT a song-fic. Yes, the title of the story is also the name of a song, but I did get the inspiration for this story from the song. HOWEVER, the actions done in this story DO relate to the lyrics of this song. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you find this a good story to read!

Phineas and Isabella had been friends for as long as they could remember. When they were adolescents, they were just friends. When they got to their teenage years, they started having feelings for each other, and then when they hit high school, they started dating each other, and have been a couple ever since. They even went to college together and still remained a couple.

However, one day, while taking a walk together, Phineas stared at a girl that was passing by, which Isabella noticed. She didn't like the way Phineas stared at the girl and told Phineas not to do it again. That was really hard for Phineas because the girl was very attractive, and every time he saw her, he just couldn't take his eyes off her, which irritated Isabella. Eventually, the two got into an argument about the girl, and the result was Isabella breaking up with Phineas and vice versa.

After the break up, Phineas found a new girlfriend, and surprise, it was that girl who he couldn't keep his eyes off of. Isabella found a new boyfriend as well. Phineas and Isabella also never talked to each other after their break up.

They went out for a few months, and they were really into each other. However, one night, or should I say two nights, ALMOST changed EVERYTHING.

It was around 11:30 at night, and Phineas was in an apartment room that he wasing living in during his college years. He was sitting at a table, thinking to himself. He was thinking what to say to his girlfriend because he wanted to propose to her.

However, while he was thinking, his cell phone rang.

Phineas picked up the phone and recognized the phone number as Isabella's. He thought that it was weird that Isabella was calling him, but answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" Phineas asked in a quiet voice.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella replied in a sad tone.

Phineas had never heard those four words in a long time. But other than that, Phineas was wondering why Isabella was calling so late at night.

"Well, talking to you of course, but why are you calling me so late at night?" Phineas asked which was again in a quiet voice.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you," Isabella answered sounding even more sad than what she said before.

"Look Isabella, it's kind of hard to talk right now," Phineas said.

Isabella tried really hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Isabella, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Phineas asked again whispering the question.

"Not really. Why are you whispering?" Isabella asked still crying.

"I got to whisper cause I can't be too loud," Phineas replied.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

Phineas looked in his bedroom. He had his girlfriend over, and she was on his bed, sleeping.

"Because my girl's in the next room, and if I talk really loudly, she'll probably hear us, and things wouldn't get any better from that point on," Phineas responded.

Isabella was sad when Phineas told her that his girlfriend was over.

"But you wanna know something?" Phineas asked.

"What?" Isabella responded.

"Sometimes, I wish the girl I was dating was you," Phineas replied.

Isabella felt touched by what Phineas had just told her.

"I wish we were back together, but I guess ever since our break-up, I guess we just never really moved on, thinking about each other every day, and feeling regret," Phineas said.

"Yeah, I guess we never really did," Isabella responded.

"But it's really good to hear you voice right now, because it sounds so sweet, especially when you say my name," Phineas said continuing the conversation.

"How sweet, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Like the lips of an angel," Phineas responded.

"Like the lips of an angel?" Isabella repeated.

"Yep. Your voice makes me weak, every time you say words to me. In fact, it's make me never wanna say goodbye, but yet you make it hard to be faithful," Phineas explained.

"With the lips of an angel?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, with the lips of an angel," Phineas replied.

Phineas and Isabella kept talking to each other. Phienas told Isabella that it was funny she was calling him tonight, and also said to her that he has been dreaming of her in his sleep.

"Does your boyfriend even know you're talking to me?" Phineas asked.

"No, he's hanging out with his friends," Isabella responded.

"Good, I didn't want a fight to commence or anything," Phineas said.

"But what about your girlfriend? Does she know you're talking to me?" Isabella asked.

"Nope. In fact, she doesn't even have a clue," Phineas replied.

While Phineas and Isabella continued to talking to each other, they started remembering all the good times they had with each other, from the time they were just kids to the time they were in now. They felt bad about breaking up, and wished that they didn't, but it was too late, and they couldn't go back to that unfortunate day.

After a long conversation, Isabella's boyfriend came into her apartment room.

"Uh-oh, my boyfriend's here. Got to go," Isabella said.

"Okay, bye," Phineas responded.

"Bye," Isabella responded back.

Phineas and Isabella both hung up their phones.

After they hung up their phones, they still couldn't help but think about how stupid they were to just break up like that.

The next night, Isabella called Phineas once again.

"Isabella, why are you calling me so late, again?" Phineas asked.

Just like the previous night, Phineas had his girlfriend over, and she was sleeping in Phineas' bed.

Phineas looked to see if she was still there, and sure enough she was.

Knowing he was in the clear, Phineas crept into his bathroom, and locked the door.

Phineas and Isabella never became boyfriend and girlfriend again after this, but they decided that their relationship would remain as "just friends". They still talked to each other on the phone every night from that point on. Although they were never really meant to be, they thought that just being friends was better than ever being in love with each other at all.

**Thank you for reading my one-shot. I know I was kind of repetitive with the talking and all, but this was my first time at a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Once again, thank you for reading this, and have a nice day! **


End file.
